


A Shot at Love

by Frosty83, keyoftheheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyoftheheart/pseuds/keyoftheheart
Summary: Yuuri loved his job. He loved children and children loved him. But after accidentally sleeping in an occupied bed in the on-call room, perhaps not only children love him.





	A Shot at Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in RP form.
> 
> For INSTANT updates follow us on tumblr: 
> 
> [the-eros-experience](https://the-eros-experience.tumblr.com/)  
> [the Viktor Nikiforov-rp](https://theviktornikiforov-rp.tumblr.com/)

It was no mystery to the world that Yuuri absolutely LOVED his job. Everyday, he walks into his office, wears his blue and white poodle scrubs and hangs his stethoscope over his nape.

He loved kids and kids loved him back. His disposition as an omega made him a favorite pediatrician.

Today’s appointments included one poor little boy who had to keep coming back almost every week.

Yuri Plisetsky, 6, chronic tonsillitis.

After weeks of treatment, the young boy’s tonsillitis kept coming back for a considerable amount of time.

“I’m afraid Yuri here will need a tonsillectomy.” Yuuri informed the old Russian man in his office. “We can continue with medications but the bacteria seems to be highly resistant. At this rate, Yuri will be coming back a lot.”

Nikolai Plisetsky, grandfather to the blonde boy. Yuri didn’t seem to understand what the adults were talking about. He just pulled closer to his grandpa, still clad in his thick snow coat and ushanka hat.

Yuuri explained the risks, benefits and prescribed pre-surgery medicine after Nikolai agreed for his grandson to have the procedure. After their appointment, Yuuri gave the grumpy, sick boy a little toy from his little treasure chest and led them out. He spent the remainder of his day doing paperwork, requesting a surgeon to take Yuri Plisetsky’s case.

—————

Viktor was sitting in his office trying to catch up on paperwork. As one of the top surgeons at the busy hospital, he was requested for more of the difficult cases.

Thankfully it had slowed a bit. Viktor had decided to take an easier case. Yuri Plisetsky, age 6. Tonsillitis. It was a fairly easy procedure. The patient could go home the same day if all went well.

Viktor yawned. It was going on hour fourteen of his shift. He could finish his pre-op paperwork after he went to rest for a bit.

“Georgi,” Viktor said over his com, “I’m going to go take a quick nap. Come grab me if I’m needed.” After Georgi responded,he got up and went to the on call room. There were a couple beds free, so he grabbed the one furthest from the door and lay down. His exhaustion catching up with him as he quickly fell asleep.

—————

Apparently the next doctor after Yuuri had an emergency leave and the pediatric department had no other doctors for the next twelve hours.  It was already late and at this hour, Yuuri would already be in his car driving home or perhaps already sleeping in his bed. But no, here he was, still in his poodle scrubs with heavy eyes.

His head sloped down to his desk, failing to stay up after the 15th hour of his shift.

"It's okay, Yuuri. You can opt to rest at the on-call room first. I'll fetch for you if there's an emergency." Phichit said, closing Yuuri's books and paperwork.

The secretary insisted Yuuri get some sleep and so he yielded to the demand. His cognitive senses were impaired from the lack of sleep and the omega just threw himself on one of the beds farthest from the door.

Without checking that it was actually occupied.

 ----------

Viktor reached out in his sleep pulling someone toward him. He was dreaming his Impossible Dream again, the one where he was with his mate having a lazy day in bed, but this was just a dream Viktor had no time for a mate nor a relationship of any kind outside of his work.  
  
The dream was so vivid, Viktor could feel the other person against him, snuggling in to share his warmth.  
  
_Wait... how am I actually feeling someone?_  
  
Viktor was now mostly awake, carefully opening his eyes. What he saw was just a mop of dark hair. His breath hitched. _I could have sworn I climbed into an empty bed._ He tried not to jostle the other too much.  
  
Curiously, the alpha tried to figure out who his impromptu bed mate was. Viktor learned forward a fraction of an inch inhaling the scent of the person's shampoo. It was intoxicating to say the least. He looked down to notice this person had poodles on their scrubs, how cute!  
  
With a yawn Viktor closed his eyes again, removing the arm he had wrapped around the other, and pulling the light blanket up over their shoulders.

__________

By the time Yuuri had felt a sliver of consciousness dawn on him, he rolled over to his other side. Much to his immediate surprise, he fell off the edge of the bed and landed badly on his front.

Certainly there wouldn’t be a need for coffee later anymore. Yuuri groaned as he absorbed the shock of the fall and squinted at his watch.

Time check: 3:21AM

He slept for a good four hours.

So far, there hadn’t been any emergencies yet for Yuuri to attend to, given that Phichit hadn’t come for him here in the on-call room.

Best to check on his secretary too.

He stood up, brushed his scrubs off of any dirt and turned to the bed to fix the sheets. Only that, Yuuri’s face was also sheet white when he realized that there was also someone else on the bed. The silent gasp had him get a whiff that this male he slept in the same bed with was an alpha.

The doctor lazily sat up, rubbed his eyes and revealed his identity with a slow blink of his blue eyes. Platinum hair, ridiculously gorgeous. There was only one person in this hospital that had that asset.

“Doctor Nikiforov!” Yuuri almost yelled. “OH MY, I’M SO SORRY! I didn’t mean, I mean, I didn’t know–”

Words started to fail Yuuri as he scrambled for an explanation. Had someone seen them? Did they do anything? So many things all at once in his mind had made Yuuri babble in gibberish.

__________

Viktor woke up to the sound of something or rather someone falling on the floor. Groaning he sat up rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Looking up he met the gorgeous eyes of the person who he had shared the bed.

“Hmm? Oh… don’t worry about it.” Viktor scratched the back of his neck. “I… um woke up earlier, but I didn’t want to startle you…” he blushed a bit. This was awkward. “Please, call me Viktor.”

Standing up and stretching, Viktor let out a soft whine. “I should have moved when I noticed. I’m the one who is sorry. It was out of line. Let me buy you a coffee as an apology?” He took in the other man’s features. He was good looking. How had he not met this beauty before? Was he new here? Maybe he worked in a different wing?

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_  Viktor’s pager went off in his pocket. Ugh great. “Please, um…?” He didn’t know this doctor’s name. He looked quickly at his pager, “Crap… emergency in the ER. Duty calls I suppose.”

Damn it all, he wanted to get to know this man before him. With a heavy sigh, he smiled at the shorter man. He could lose himself in those deep pools of chocolate. He probably already did. “Please call me, later?” He handed the Japanese man his personal card with his cell number scribbled on the back.

“Again I’m very sorry.” With that, Viktor had to rush out of the door his phone screaming as he started to run.

__________

Yuuri was left dumbfounded holding a calling card while sitting like a mess on the floor. There were thankfully no other doctors that caught sight of the alpha and omega in bed together. It would have been big trouble should anyone had seen and drew out a misunderstood story.

The pediatrician looked at the card and ran a finger over the letters of the name printed.

_Dr. Victor Alexandrovich Nikiforov MD Ch.M._

_Doctor of Medicine  
Master of Surgery_

Yuuri felt like he was going to combust.

This was the same surgeon that accepted Yuri Plisetsky’s case… right?

His thumb ran below the digits of the Russian surgeon’s number. Did he just ask for a coffee date? No, a date was too daring to call it. Did he know that he was the one that sent the tonsillectomy case?

Several ideas were running in his head.

“What are you doing on the floor?” a certain beta Thai asked, hands on his hips. “Did Dr. Nikiforov knock you off the bed?”

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri gasped, scrambling to hide the calling card in his pocket. “How did–”

“I was about to call for you but you were sound asleep in Dr. V’s arms. I thought I shouldn’t disturb. We are talking about that later but right now, you have to go to the ER. Yuri’s back with a really high fever. His grandpa gave us a call earlier.”


End file.
